Krypton
Krypton was a planet in the Rao system in orbit of a red sun known as Rao. It was the notable home of Kryptonians, before the planet was destroyed in a seismic implosion due to careless mining of the planetary core. Prior to the implosion, Krypton endured the Kryptonian Civil War which resulted in the death of its foremost scientist Jor-El and the incarceration of General Dru-Zod and his Sword of Rao. Nearly all Kryptonians were killed in the implosion, except for Kal-El, Zod, and the Sword of Rao. History Early Years Formation Krypton formed over 8.7 billion years ago, and the development of cellular life lead to the creation and evolution of the Kryptonians.Planet Krypton 'Man of Steel' Special Features Their culture had begun exploring other galaxies 18,000 years ago and even set up colonial outposts on other planets. However, the Kryptonians abandoned their colonies and began genetic cultivation, artificially engineering newborns for pre-determined roles in society. As a result, the planet's resources became exhausted.Man of Steel leaving Krypton.]] Destruction Krypton was doomed to destruction as a result of its inhabitants' careless mining of the planet's core, accelerating a forthcoming seismic implosion. Jor-El attempted to warn the Governing Council of their mistakes, but at the same time, General Dru-Zod attempted a coup d'état, starting the Kryptonian Civil War. Jor-El used the distraction to infuse the Growth Codex of Krypton into the cells of his son, in hopes of preserving the Kryptonian race, before sending his son to Earth. Enraged, Zod killed El, but was arrested by the Sapphire Guards shortly thereafter. He and his followers were then banished to the Phantom Zone for 300 years, shortly before the planet imploded in 1980, leading the Kryptonians to be endangered. This caused General Zod and his followers to be freed from the Phantom Zone thereafter due to the shock wave. Geography Krypton is portrayed as having had an Earth-like terrain composed of canyons and oceans. Its gravity was much greater than that of Earth, and its atmospheric composition differed to the extent of being unsuitable for humans. Krypton featured many cities that were towering metropolitan areas surrounded by walls and towers. The wildlife comprises the great Rondor, considered as the king of the wild. An other notorius species are Kryptonian War Kites, genetically created through the mixing of many Krypton species, including a extinct marine creature. Faora is known as "Tigress of Zod", thus indicating that Krypton is inhabited by tiger-like creatures.Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization Krypton also had Earth-like lizards, insects, snakes''Man of Steel Prequel'' and birds, such as the Blood Morals.Krypton Resources 'Man of Steel' Special Features The planet is orbited by four moons, including the destroyed Wegthor. Locations * Genesis Chamber * House of El Citadel * Kandor Fauna Rondor beast grazing.png|Rondor HrakaMOS.png|Kryptonian War Kite Kryptonian birds.png|Blood Moral Kryptonian lizard.png|Lizard Krypton lizard.png|Chamaleon-like reptile Snake from Man of Steel Prequel-.jpg|Snake Insect.jpg|Fly-like insect Wars and Conflicts * Last War * Kryptonian Civil War (1980) Behind the Scenes *In the DC Comics universe, the destruction of Krypton created Kryptonite. *In the comic Playground Heroes, '' General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'', a Ko'erst mentions that Krypton is located in the Bergeron arm of Galaxy-9. References External links * * Category:Planets Category:Man of Steel locations